A Smile on His Face
by BreeLady
Summary: Severus Snape was not a coward neither was he a brave fool. He wasn’t scared of death but wasn’t exactly happy about it. Though there really wasn’t much for him to miss, or remember when he died, other than her. Oneshot, SL.


_Before you start reading this, you need to be alerted, there are Deathly Hallows spoilers. Sort of-ish. _

_I bawled my eyes out when Snape died. I wanted him and Lily to have a happy ending, so I gave them one. Inspiration came from the finale of Les Miserables. _

**A Smile on His Face**

Severus Snape was not a coward; neither was he a brave fool. He wasn't scared of death; but wasn't exactly happy about it. So after Harry and his friends left him, on the floor believing him dead, he felt unceremoniously dumped. Sure he was numb, and pretty much dead from the poison that was making his body cold, but he wasn't quite gone.

There really wasn't much for him to miss, or remember when he died, other than her. So he though of her.

_Alone, I wait in the shadows, as I always did. I count the seconds till I can sleep, peacefully, uninterrupted. _A great sadness flowed into his blackened heart,

_I dream a dream Lily stood by, it made her weak to know I die. I'm alone, at the end of my days. Upon this bloodied night I pray… _

He closed his eyes, thinking of the students, the people that would die. Their only hope was Harry and his friends.

_Take these children, my lord, to thy embrace and show them grace. _He prayed to the lord, not the Dark Lord, but the White Lord, the one who watched over every wizard until their duty was done.

He though of Lily, he knew it never could have been. _Good on her_, she had the son that would save the world. _ Hear my prayer. Take me now to thy care, Lily…..where you are, let me be. _

He could hear his heart painfully beating, and cursed the slow, agonizing poison. _Take me now….Take me there……_ He though of a place where he and Lily could be together, a home that he had never had. _Bring me home. _

He closed his eyes, and his breathing became raspier, and more painful, until he didn't want to breathe anymore. He felt light-headed, and weak.

"Sev, I bless your name." A soft voice spoke, and he turned, coming face to face with Lily, exactly as he remembered her. He smiled, something he had only ever done in her presence,

"I am ready Lily."

She reached out to him, whispering,

"Sev, lay down your burden. You saved my child from death."

Severus grasped her hand,

"He's my only redemption."

Lily squeezed his hand reassuringly,

"Now you will be with the White Lord."

A look of wonder appeared on his face, and he held her hand gently in his,

"Lily, oh Lily, am I forgiven now? Thank god, thank god, I repent every harsh word. You must forgive a thoughtless fool."

Lily clasped his hand with both of hers,

"It's you who nearly died a thankless man. It's thanks to you my son is living."

Severus sighed, his body cold,

"Again, I lay down my life to you…"

Lily's face twisted in remorse,

"Severus, you're a saint. I brought you home."

He gazed at her in amazement,

"To you."

Lily nodded, smiling sadly. Severus breathed in, his lungs burning, and spoke happily,

"Now, you are here again, beside me. Now I can die in peace, for now I am blessed."

Using her as a lever, he pulled himself up, and she knelt beside him. He gripped her slight hands in his, and spoke, sweat poring from his cold body,

"On this page, I write my last confession. Read it well, while I at last am sleeping. It's a story of those who always loved you." He paused, gasping for precious air, "I would have gave my life for you. If only you knew the love that I was keeping."

Pain etched across her face, Lily hugged him to her, tears gliding down her face. She whispered in his ear, her voice small,

"Come with me. You'll be free, where chains can never bind you."

She pulled his thin body up to a standing position,

"All your grief at last, at last behind you."

Severus held her close, and she supported him. She looked up, her eyes pleading,

"Lord in heaven, look down on him with mercy."

Severus felt light on his feet, he too pleaded,

"Forgive me all my trespasses, and take me to your glory."

After a moment, Lily turned to him, her eyes shining with tears, but happy,

"Take my hand."

Snape found the strength returning to his body, and the air cam to his lungs easier,

"Lead me to salvation."

They held hands, and began walking. Lily spoke through her tears, and held his hand tightly,

"Take my love."

A rush of heat entered Severus's body, and tears built up in his eyes. He got the only thing he had ever craved,

"My love is everlasting."

Lily smiled, her eyes green as ever,

"Do you remember the truth that once was spoken?"

He nodded, his body felt better that it ever had, and his heart was joyful, smiling easily,

"To love another person is to see the face of god."

Holding hands, emanating joy, they were together. He was at peace, happier than he had ever been in life.

Severus Snape died with a smile on his face.

**I hope you liked it, and if you can review, please do! Even if it is just to say 'Hey, I read this.' **

_Happy Days _

_BreeLady _


End file.
